phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs and Errors
Phoenix Rising Bugs Game Breaking Bugs *In Sonata Town, it's possible to walk into the house behind Lin and her neighbors before triggering the event where she goes to route 3. Doing this will cause the player to be stuck inside Lin's neighbor when he/she exits the house forcing the player to reset. (fixed in 0.1.2) *A broken 0.1.3 and 0.1.4 released on 5/29/2018 had bug that would corrupt save files. *Certain berry beds cause you to become stuck in them after planting a berry. A way to prevent this, is not walking onto any beds which allow you to walk onto them, and just not planting on them. This occurs in Sonata town, and the area after the Ursaring. (Update: 0.1.2) (Fixed in 0.1.5.1) *It's possible to trigger the Void Glitch near Sonata Town by riding your bike a certain way. **Edit by Khopest: I've tried riding into it before in 0.1.2 and nothing happened, I couldn't enter the void. Not sure about 0.1.5.1 though. If anyone tries it and finds out what happens now, please write a comment at the bottom of this page, along with your version number. Thanks! General *Certain Pokemon like the gifted Relic Pokemon and Tyrogue won't register in your Pokedex. (Fixed in 0.1.5.1) *A trainer in Requiem Fields has a Relic Pokemon when he isn't actually supposed to have one. (Still happening in 0.1.5.1, not sure if it is now part of the game) *It's possible to ride your bike in certain houses *Even if you've only seen regular Koffing, it will show Relic Koffing in the Pokédex. *If you cancel an evolution (or at least Eevee into Leafeon), the victory theme will play in the overworld instead of the regular music. This stops once you go to a different area, however. *It is possible to obtain a Kyogre through a way in which we are currently not allowed to say. This will be fixed in 0.1.5 and all the Kyogre's will be "purged". A programmer of the game, Marin, said that the Kyogre's will go in a forced evolution in 0.1.5. (Fixed in 0.1.5.1) **There were 4 hints given out to the players by programmer itsMichal to obtain a Kyogre. These hints include: "Not Route 1", "You need an open slot in your inventory", "Exactly and only 1 tiles/spots/points in this game spawn Kyogre (interact)" and "Puddle". **Rule #0 of Phoenix Rising is "You Do Not Talk About Kyogre!" **All Kyogres evolve into Magikarps in 0.1.5.1. Natures and Shininess do not stay, so there is no point in trying to grind all 24 natures of magikarp! *Sometimes, if you are unlucky, you may lose any Pokemon equipped items when accessing the PC Box. This includes Pokemon in your party, and those in your box. Dev's advice is to remove all equipped items by your Pokemon, and saving, before accessing the box, to prevent any losses. Currently some players have lost their Exp. Shares in this way. (Update: 0.1.2) (Fixed in 0.1.5.1) *TMs seem to be not working for most, if not all, Pokemon. Hopefully this is patched soon, so that the Pokemon can learn the abilities from the TM when they are compatible to learn it. (Update Persists Still in 0.1.5.1) *Sometimes, while trying to teach a Pokemon a TM, it will display as compatible even when the TM is incompatible. *Sometimes after resetting, your play time will reset. *The burrow in Timbre Woods could spawn infinite Leftovers (fixed in 0.1.5.1) *0.1% and 0.05% encounters won't show up (fixed in 0.1.5.1) *Setting your game difficulty to "Easy" will show your difficulty as "Normal" in the save screen. Likewise "Normal" difficulty will be shown as "Hard", and "Hard" will be shown as "Extreme" Battle Related *The ability Disguise does not work. (fixed as of 0.1.5.1) *The move Bulldoze doesn't seem to work, instead it'll loop the "Pokemon used Bulldoze!" message over and over without doing anything forcing the player to reset. (fixed 0.1.5.1) *The move Copycat sometimes hits the user if it was switched in the previous turn. *PP will restore itself after battle. Only the PP of the last move used will remain depleted. PP works normally if the Pokemon is affected by a status effect. *In Requiem Fields, Ranger Amir and Artist Vincent would battle you every time you enter the area. (fixed 0.1.5.1) *There seems to be issues with EVs and IVs Graphical Errors * When a trainers or perhaps just wild pokemon uses vacuum wave it will appear to be throwing it out of its backside. *It's possible to glitch through a bridge in Arietta Forest (fixed 0.1.5.1) *It is possible to walk on water in Onde Town, through a missing collision code on a bridge. (Fixed in 0.1.5.1) *When you heal your Pokemon at a Pokecenter, the animation of your follow Pokemon going into the Pokeball will play even if there's no Pokemon following you. *When you send out a Pokemon to follow you, the follow sprite is significantly smaller than it should be. The size is restored when you enter a new area. Category:Updates and Patches